Nowadays, the cost of energy generation rises higher and higher with the continuous increase of the international crude oil price. Thus, most people, governments, and environment protecting organization all over the world are advocating the policy of economizing on the use of energy. Especially, with the factors of warmer climate and denser population distribution, the total consumption of energy for both industrial and civil use has grown up day after day. Under this condition, to utilize energy in effective ways has become one of the most important problems to be solved right now.
Nevertheless, among all existed power supplying systems or devices, the phenomenon of electric leakage under the no-load situation exists almost unavoidably with the general ignorance of the public. The existence of electric leakage not only causes many meaningless waste of power but also cruelly causes many unpredictable numbers of casualties. Undoubtedly, above descriptions can be further verified by the statistics released from the official all over the world.